My Not So Normal Life
by DarkAssassin21
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, a sophomore in high school. He has to live with an angry little brother, cousins to his rival and to someone who has a split personality, and a group of crazy friends who aren't normal at all. Itachi would like to think he is normal, but really he has to be crazy to put up with them, right? Highschool AU. SasoIta


**A/N Hello everybody who took the time to read this! I just want to say thank you, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shut off my alarm clock and looked at the time. Seven-thirty, so I have about twenty minutes to get everyone ready. I got out of bed, practically jumping, and walked through the hallway into the kitchen. My family was there, waiting for me. Well really only my brother, Sasuke.

"Itachi, are you ready for the first day of school?" the younger Uchiha asked with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

I walked up to him, with two fingers extended and moving in fast towards Sasuke's forehead, him groaning all the way through.

"Of course! Someone has to make sure you get to school, after all." I said, moving towards the refrigerator.

I took the milk and eggs out. Sasuke finished his jam toast before running into his room.

"Sasuke, remember, this is a new school and experience. Don't mess it up for yourself." I called out.

Sasuke mumbled something in response, but I couldn't hear him as he was down the hallway. I sighed and finished scrambling my eggs. Honestly, he always had a superiority complex when it came to people his age, I just don't get it. Maybe it had something to do with being an Uchiha. Our family was very well known in this area, mainly for our relatives buying almost any new buisness out quickly.

I finished cooking my eggs and scraped them onto a plate to let them cool down. Then, I walked towards my room to get dressed. What should I wear? My mind seemed to have decided on its own as it picked a faded blue shirt and black pants. The clothes were quickly put on, and I hussled out of my room to eat those scrambled eggs.

"Itachi, we got ten minutes before we have to start walking." Sasuke announed.

I allowed myself a smile. Usually I had to wake Sasuke and remind him the time, but I guess he is growing up. The eggs on my plate were eaten quickly. We only had five minutes now, and I still needed to brush my teeth.

As I was almost done practicing good oral hygiene, I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sasuke yelled, loud enough that I could hear him. I went into my room grabbing my bag, house key, wallet, and a red jacket. What? It was chilly out.

I walked out into the living room. There sat two of my cousins, Shisui and Obito. Shisui was my favorite cousin, almost like another brother to me. He and I have been friends since birth, but we lived too far away to hang out much. Fortunately, that didn't matter anymore, as I had moved to his town. I totally forgot he lived here.

Next, is my cousin Obito. He was older than I by a year. Obito had two sides to himself: his true self, which was smart, manipulative, and cocky. The other side everyone, even himself, had dubbed 'Tobi' which was a more... silly side to say the least. He had a mental disorder that allowed this to happen. He didn't like it too much.

Shisui just sat on the sofa, with a giant grin plastered on his face. The young man was wearing knee-high blue shorts with white stripes and a white t-shirt. Obito, on the other hand was much darker than his other cousin. He had a black hoodie on with some jeans.

"Hey there, Itachi! We decided we would give you a ride to school today." Shisui cheerily said with a smile.

"I didn't particularly want to... " Obito mumbled under his breath, which earned him an elbow to the side from Shisui. I rolled my eyes. That boy was a downer sometimes, maybe that is why he has another side.

"Thanks." I said with a tiny smile on my face.

We all walked out together, and got in Shisui's car. I sat in the front because of Obito's insistence. I shrugged it off and took shotgun. Shisui sped off, leaving scorch marks in the black tar.

We arrived at the school with time to spare. We all got out and started walking up the stairs to the front doors.

"Hey I'm sorry Itachi, but I can't show you around. I was apart of the student council last year, and I have to meet with them again. See ya!" Shisui waved as he ran off.

Sasuke split off from us and went to the middle school part of the school. I kept walking with Obito, making small talk. Yes, I could get along with Obito too. Shisui wasn't my only friend! Well... maybe. My thoughts were interrupted when the junior next to me opened his mouth.

"Well, since Shisui was a dick and gave me the responsibility to look after you, I'll have you meet my friends. But a warning, they aren't the most pleasent of people." Obito said with a blank look.

I just stared ahead as I muttered a quiet sure. His friends couldn't be that bad, right?

As I was lead over to a group of people, I was wrong. They were noisy, I could tell that from the first five seconds. They seemed to hush a little as Obito walked over to them with me, a complete stranger.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Itachi." he said with an expectant tone. Obito introduced them all to me, a guy in a white muscle shirt was Hidan, the one with pinkish-red hair was Sasori, the feminine looking blonde was Deidara, a guy with a collar that ran all the way to his nose was Kakuzu, the pale swimmer was Kisame, a black guy who wore all white named Zetsu, a woman with purple hair and roses all over her shirt was Konan, and the man with all the piercings was Pain.

"Hello." I muttered quietly.

The muscle shirt guy... Hidan I think it was, was the first to speak. He opened his mouth and closed it three times before actually saying something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya!" he boomed. I cringed at his volume, but before I could respond, Obito smacked him. Yes, truly smacked him. I was amazed and allowed a small smile to form on my face.

Deidara was the next to speak. He took a clay bird out of his bag and shoved it into my face. I wasn't exaggerating, he shoved it into my face.

"What do you think about my art? Isn't it fantastic?" he questioned loudly.

I ignored him and whispered to Obito, "He is a little... jumpy hm?"

Obito nodded. Deidara seemed to be getting annoyed cause he pushed my cousin away so he could have my full attention. Before I could respond however, Sasori piped up.

"Nobody wants to see that pathetic excuse of material you call art, Deidara." the red-head said, almost sounding bored. That seemed to get the feminine man's attention away from me. I sighed with relief and caught the attention of Sasori. He just nodded as he got the brunt of the clay artist's speech about his fantastic art.

"It was nice to meet you all, but I really should find my locker." I said as politely as possible.

"Which number is it?" Konan said with a smile on her face. She seemed like she genuinely wanted to help.

"Um, three-zero-four." I read aloud from my schedule.

"That is next to mine, I'll show you to it." Sasori said as he motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him, and started to make some small talk. It was like he sounded like he was interested in talking, but his face didn't get the memo or something cause he still looked bored as ever.

"Here you are, what is your name again?" Sasori asked.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." I said as I unlocked my locker.

"See ya around, Itachi." Sasori said with a wave and left me to my own devices.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as he left me. He strutted through the halls with such confidence that someone couldn't help but notic-

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang for first period.

Shit.

 **So, what did you all think of it? I thought I did an ok job. Just to let everyone know that I will update this story hopefully every week. And also I am looking for a beta reader. Anyway please review. It would mean so much to me and there are prizes!**

 **DarkAssassin, signing off.**


End file.
